The Truth
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: [OneShot of KaiHun] Apa kalian sudah mendengar berita 'mengerikan sekaligus menakjubkan' itu? Berita yang akan membuat jantungmu berhenti seketika!—Oh SeHun telah menikah diam-diam!—Tunggu! Jangan terlalu keras, jangan sampai Kim JongIn mengetahuinya, karena ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada SeHun—yeah, walaupun SeHun telah menikah diam-diam. Mind to RnR?


"…_**Inti**_**nya berita ini benar-benar menarik!" **

**.**

**.**

**Title: The Truth**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Kim JongIn, Oh SeHun, Park ChanYeol, Byun BaekHyun, Huang ZiTao, HyoRin [SISTAR].**

**Pair: Kim JongIn & Oh SeHun.**

**Genre(s): Drama, Humor, Romance, Alternatif Universe [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO and another characters belong to God and their family.**

**Warning: **_**Out Of Character, Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Freak, OneShot.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde _tengah bersiul santai—mengikuti irama lagu yang tengah ia dengarkan dari _smartphone_nya melalui _headphone_nya. Hari ini terlalu cerah untuk dilewatkan, sehingga sayang jika dirinya harus repot-repot memikirkan pelajaran sebegitu banyaknya; padahal jauh di luar sana, keindahan telah _merayu_nya untuk bermain bersama mereka.

_TUK!_

Ia membuka sebelah matanya, melirik seseorang yang mengganggu tidurnya di atap sekolah. Tampak seorang—_ah! _Tidak—dua orang pemuda tersenyum _idiot _kearahnya. _Entah apa yang lucu sebenarnya_. JongIn membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk bersila. Ia melepaskan _headphone _di kedua telinganya, dan memandang kedua sahabatnya _aneh_. "Ada apa? Bukankah tadi kalian berdua tidak mau mem_bolos _bersama?—berubah pikiran, _eoh_?"

Pemuda pertama; memiliki ciri fisik, bersurai _dark chocolate, _dan berbadan lebih kecil darinya, terkekeh _sebentar, _ia menepuk pundak JongIn keras—_nyaris _membuat JongIn terjengkang kebelakang. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang terlalu _over _terhadap sesuatu, salah satunya menyangkut hal-hal yang lucu, seperti tadi contohnya. "_Ouh! Sorry, _Kai." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi sedikit bersalah, tetapi tak lama—tidak sampai sedetik—mimiknya kembali menjadi _bodoh, _tidak lupa _cengiran _lebarnya.

_Apakah perumpamaannya terlalu kasar?—ah! Tapi sudahlah, mereka juga menerimanya dengan ikhlas. _

"Di kelas, Kang _Seonsaengnim _tidak berangkat. Beliau mengambil _cuti _kelahiran anak pertamanya—jadi sekarang kelas sedang _kosong_. Kang _Seonsaengnim _juga hanya memberi tugas, dan kebetulan sekali tugas itu tidak harus dikumpulkan. Lalu, alasan kita menghampirimu kemari adalah…"

"—Kalian kesepian, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ingin kekantin tapi tidak punya uang. Makanya kalian menghampiriku kemari kan?" BaekHyun terkikik pelan, "Kau tahu saja kami seperti apa. Tapi ada berita bagus yang harus kau dengarkan! _Err… _sebenarnya kami juga tidak tahu ini berita bagus atau sebaliknya. _Inti_nya berita ini benar-benar menarik!"

JongIn memutar bola matanya malas. _Terlalu bertele-tele seperti biasa_—yang anehnya masih saja JongIn _bertahan_ dengan mereka. BaekHyun tersenyum, dan menyenggol pemuda kedua; memiliki ciri fisik, berrambut _brown, _berbadan tinggi melebihi rata-rata, dan bertelinga lebar, tertawa _keras_. "Oh SeHun telah menikah diam-diam!" Mata JongIn terbelalak seketika. _Itu bohong! Yakinkan dirinya berita itu bohong! _

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudah kukatakan, bahwa berita ini _kelewat _menarik. Hingga JongIn akan menanggapinya, kau kalah taruhan denganku, Park ChanYeol!—berikan jaminan _uang_nya!" tagih BaekHyun kepada ChanYeol, dan meninggalkan ke_stress_an JongIn tanpa bertanggung jawab. Mereka berdua itu , sahabat macam apa? Dengan mendesah _kecewa, _akibat kehilangan uang _makan_nya, ChanYeol memberikan uangnya kepada BaekHyun tidak _ikhlas_.

Merasa _terasingkan_, JongIn mendengus, "_Ya!_—tidak lihatkah aku juga berada disini? Kenapa kalian justru mengacuhkanku? Apa yang terjadi? Oh SeHun diam-diam menikah?" ChanYeol tersenyum _masam_—masih tidak _rela _JongIn menanggapi berita ini dengan _antusias, _membuat makan siangnya diundur. "Seperti yang _barusan _kukatakan. Oh SeHun menikah diam-diam. Tidak tahu berita itu berawal muncul darimana, tapi setahuku, ZiTao-lah pasangannya itu."

_ZiTao_?—pemuda bermata _panda _itu?

JongIn mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "_Oh, _hanya itu? Tidak ada yang lain?" BaekHyun dan ChanYeol serempak menggeleng, "Jadi Kai, kau masih ber_minat _ mengatakan perasaanmu kepadanya?—setelah mengetahui bahwa SeHun telah menikah diam-diam." Salah satu alisnya terangkat, sebelum tersenyum _miring_. "Kalian mengatakan bahwa berita ini asli?" BaekHyun dan ChanYeol menggeleng _sok _polos, "Kalau begitu, kenapa aku harus menyerah. Ini masih _gossip_, _dude_." Ujarnya _enjoy_, setelah itu kembali memasang _headphone _di kedua telinganya dengan mata terpejam.

BaekHyun _hampir _menjatuhkan rahangnya, tetapi _keburu _ChanYeol sikut, menyebabkan BaekHyun menoleh kearah pemuda itu dengan cepat. ChanYeol menaik turunkan alisnya, dan tersenyum lebar—lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya. Dia memajukan telapak tangan kanannya, "Kembalikan uangku, kau lihat? Kai tidak _peduli _dengan berita itu." BaekHyun tertawa _kaku_, ia mengambil uang ChanYeol dari saku celananya, tetapi kembali memasukkannya, ketika melihat ChanYeol lengah. Ia menunjuk langit dengan ekspresi takjub, "Lihat! Ada _superman _terbang!" Dengan cepat ChanYeol mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan BaekHyun, saat itu pula BaekHyun pergi meninggalkan ChanYeol, "Tapi hanya bungkus _superman_nya!"

ChanYeol berjengit, ia melihat ke tempat BaekHyun semula—yang telah tak berpenghuni. "_Sialan _kau, BaekHyun! Kembalikan uangku!"

.

.

"_Say A…_" pinta seorang pemuda bersurai _pirang _sambil _menyodorkan sandwich _yang mereka—atau yang dirinya beli untuk orang di sampingnya kini. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai _brunette _di sampingnya, hanya melirik tajam pemuda itu, ia menutup komik yang dibacanya, dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemuda _pirang _itu. "Aku tidak lapar, Tao." Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk SeHun agar segera menghabiskan _sandwich_nya yang ter_anggur_kan. "Tapi kau belum makan, _babe_. Makanlah selagi _sandwich _ini masih enak."

SeHun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memakannya?—aku tahu kau juga belum sarapan kan?" Tao menaruh kembali _sandwich _itu ke dalam kantung makan, "Itu karena kau tidak memasakkannya untukku." SeHun hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. _Dasar kekanakan! _

"Salahmu sendiri tidak memintaku untuk membuatkanmu sarapan. Lagipula, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kulkas saja tidak berisi. Memasakmu?" Tao melipat wajahnya, ia me_ninju_ lengan SeHun. Senyum _angel _SeHun semakin terlihat, ia mengacak surai pirang Tao, "Lain kali aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan—tapi jangan lupa, belilah beberapa bahan makanan di _supermarket_." Terlihat pancaran kebahagiaan di mata Tao, ia mengangguk pasti. "_Okay, honey!_—mulai pulang sekolah nanti, aku akan berbelanja bahan makanan. Kau maukan menemaniku berbelanja?"

Tawa SeHun lepas, ia menggeleng pelan. _Dia sangat menggemaskan_. "Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama, aku tidak ingin menjadi _nyamuk_mu—yang terus berdengung mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi," candanya yang dibalas dengan kekehan Tao. Tapi ke_harmonis_an hubungan mereka tidak bertahan lama, ketika mendengar bisikan beberapa gadis di meja sebelah mereka.

"Kau lihat, mereka tertawa bersama!—_ah! _Rasanya aku ingin meleleh sekarang juga. Mereka berdua terlalu _tampan_. Sayang, kenapa mereka berdua harus bersama? Kalau seperti ini, sudah pasti aku akan kalah _telak_." Bisik seorang gadis _tan _bersurai _jingga, _putus asa_. _Gadis di depan mejanya—sepertinya sahabat gadis _jingga _itu—melirik kearah tangan SeHun dan Tao, dia mengernyit dengan mata memicing, kemudian menghela napas, "Kau lihat, HyoRin-_ah_. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki cincin. Bukankah itu sudah mengartikan segalanya? Kita kalah."

Tao dan SeHun terdiam, ia tidak menoleh kearah gadis-gadis manis itu—mereka hanya mendengarkan perkataan mereka dengan wajah _kosong_. Tao mendekat, dan berbisik tepat di telinga SeHun, "Mereka telah mengetahui _status_ kita yang sebenarnya?" Terlihat tatapan hampa dari SeHun. Ia tidak menjawab; _atau tidak mendengarkan? _Tao mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan SeHun. _Apakah SeHun terlalu shock mengetahui status mereka yang—sebentar lagi—terbuka? _

"Hun_nie_, kau mendengarku?"

"—_Ah! _Iya!" pekiknya tiba-tiba, namun setelah tersadar, SeHun menggeleng dan tersenyum. Ia kembali membuka komiknya, "Tidak, biarkan saja mereka berbicara seperti itu. _Lagian, _aku juga tidak terlalu peduli kalaupun hubungan kita terbuka." Tao hanya terdiam. _Oh SeHun… kau benar-benar istimewa_. Ia kembali tersenyum dan mencium pipi SeHun kilat. "Aku semakin mencintaimu!"

"_Ya! _ZiTao! Apa-apaan kau?"

.

.

Hatinya panas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangannya terkepal—tapi sebisa mungkin JongIn menahan rasa _kita-bunuh-hubungan-SeHun-ZiTao_ secepatnya. Ia tidak mungkin membuat ke_onar_an hanya karena masalah _cemburu _semata. Kalau JongIn disuruh memilih '_Damai' _atau '_Rebut_'; lebih baik ia memilih jalur _'damai_'. _Semua masalah tidak harus diselesaikan dengan kekerasan, bukan?_

Seseorang menyenggol-senggol lengannya, mengalihkan rasa _cemburu _itu seketika. BaekHyun tersenyum kecil, lalu berbisik, "Kau lihat tadi? Tao berani-beraninya mencium pipi SeHun di kantin!—_Woah! _Lantas apa yang kau lakukan disini, JongIn? _Ayo_, bunuh ZiTao! Rebut SeHun dari tangannya! Keluarkan jiwa lelakimu! _C'mon _Kai!" Bukannya mengikuti _provokasi _BaekHyun, JongIn justru menyemburkan tawanya, kemudian diikuti oleh ChanYeol. BaekHyun memandang bingung JongIn dan Kai, "Kenapa kalian tertawa? Apa yang lucu?"

ChanYeol memasuk-masukkan roti panggang yang mau habis ke dalam mulutnya, setelah mengunyah-kunyahnya, ia meminum-minuman JongIn se_enak_nya, "Itu minumanku, _Dobi!_" ChanYeol hanya melemparkan _cengiran_nya, "_Mianhae_, Kai-_ya. _Roti panggang ini terlalu memiliki cita rasa yang tinggi—hingga membuatku lupa mana minumanku." Ujarnya, dan disambut dengan suara _muntahan _BaekHyun, "Bilang saja kau _fans _Kai."

"_So, _kenapa kalian tertawa tiba-tiba seperti itu?"

Kai menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja kantin, dan mendekatkan kepalanya kearah BaekHyun, "Itu karena kau terlihat seperti _MC _di dalam _ring _tinju—_memprovokasi _seseorang dengan begitu mudahnya. Dan yang ada di dalam kepalaku adalah 'Apakah kau tengah mengadakan _kursus _menjadi _MC _tinju yang baik?' Itu alasanku tertawa," BaekHyun terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya ia sudah sering mendengar kata-kata _melenceng-indah _yang dikeluarkan JongIn; mulai dari _idiot_, _gila, _sampai _cantik_—itu adalah yang paling menyakitkan, tapi setelah dirinya mengaca, BaekHyun hanya bisa mengelus dada. _Jadi ini alasan dirinya tidak pernah ditembak oleh perempuan daripada laki-laki? _

"Baiklah, aku bisa menerima itu. Kadang ada kalanya, aku juga ingin mengikuti _les _menjadi pembawa acara yang baik. Lalu bagaimana denganmu ChanYeol? Apa alasanmu tertawa?" ChanYeol mengendikkan bahunya santai, lalu tersenyum 3 jari, "_Entah_, aku sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa aku tertawa." BaekHyun memutar bola matanya malas, _tidak adakah alasan yang lebih berbibit, bobot, dan bebet dari perkataan ChanYeol_?

_God!_—sahabat-sahabatnya ini memang _crazy_.

_Pasca _ke_awkward_an itu terjadi, ChanYeol memasang _wajah _seriusnya kali ini—maka itu artinya dia benar-benar sedang serius. "Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu? Semakin lama kau menunda pernyataanmu, semakin jauh _pula _SeHun dari jangkauanmu." JongIn menghentikan acara makannya, ia mendongak menatap ChanYeol, kemudian BaekHyun—dengan tatapan yang seolah berbicara '_Oh! Aku baru mengingatnya!_'.

BaekHyun menepuk dahinya, _sepertinya virus mereka telah menyebar kepada JongIn_. Dengan segera JongIn menghabiskan makanannya dan beranjak dari kursi kantin, ia membersihkan bibirnya, dan menata rambutnya, "Apakah aku sudah rapi?" ChanYeol mengacungkan dua jempolnya, dan BaekHyun mengangguk _antusias_. "Baiklah, aku akan segera menyusulnya. Apakah kalian mau ikut?"

"_Oh man!—Of course!_"

.

.

Seluruh siswa dan siswi—_dominan_ siswi sebenarnya, berkumpul di belakang halaman sekolah. Saat ini di depan mereka terdapat 3 pemuda yang tengah dilanda ketegangan. Pasalnya tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan SeHun dan Tao terlepas akibat kedatangan JongIn—yang tidak diundang. Sejujurnya tidak ada saling melempar tatapan tajam, hanya saling menatap saja. Namun saat melihat Tao menghembuskan napasnya _lelah_, dan tersenyum meninggalkan SeHun dan JongIn di tengah halaman, membuat orang-orang disana menahan napas mereka.

_Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi?_

_Kenapa Tao melepaskan SeHun untuk JongIn?_

_Ada apa ini?_

Tao melangkahkan kakinya pelan, mendekati kedua sahabat JongIn. Ia menoleh sejenak untuk melempar senyum _manis _kearah BaekHyun dan ChanYeol, "_Hai, _kalian ChanYeol dan BaekHyun kan? Sahabat JongIn?" BaekHyun dan ChanYeol saling bertatapan, dan mengangguk. "Baguslah jika seperti itu. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi bersusah payah mendalami _acting _ini."

_Aneh?_

BaekHyun mengerutkan dahinya, "_Acting? _ Maksudmu?"

Kikikan pelan Tao keluarkan, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, "Lihat saja pertunjukkan di depan."

Tampak JongIn memberikan tangan kanannya _sembari _tersenyum sangat—_amat_—manis, dan Sehun membalas senyuman JongIn hangat. _Tuhan! Ini seperti di dalam surga! _Ditemani dengan angin sejuk menerpa tubuh mereka berdua lembut. Menghantarkan friksi-friksi indah. Seakan dunia ini milik mereka berdua.

ChanYeol yang melihat adegan itu menjatuhkan rahangnya, _secepat itukah pernyataan JongIn diterima?_ Tidak hanya ChanYeol, BaekHyun pun tak kalah terkejut, dan siswa-siswi yang lain. _Inikah pertunjukkan yang dimaksud Tao?_

SeHun memberikan tangan kanannya diatas telapak tangan JongIn. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut indah. JongIn mendekat dan memeluk tubuh SeHun, ia berbisik pelan, "Aku terlalu _bosan _menunggu kita _lulus _dari Sekolah Menengah Atas ini, dan mengatakan pada seluruh orang bahwa kau sebenarnya telah menjadi milikku. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh di tangan orang lain. Maafkan aku harus membuka kebenarannya sekarang, Hun_nie_." SeHun menganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan ini akibat peraturan yang dibuat oleh sekolah—dilarang menikah sebelum _lulus_. Tetapi untung saja ayahnya adalah kepala sekolahnya. Beruntungnya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. _Ups!_

"Aku mengerti, apalagi mengingat kau adalah orang yang tidak _sabaran_." Sahutnya _seraya _tertawa.

"_Ya! _JongIn! Kau tidak membutuhkan ini?" Tao memperlihatkan jarinya yang tersemat oleh cicin indah. JongIn tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku membutuhkan itu!" Dalam genggaman Tao, ia melempar cicin itu kearah JongIn—yang dengan mulus dapat JongIn tangkap. Senyuman merekah JongIn sunggingkan. Ia menyematkan cincin itu ke salah satu jarinya lantas kembali menggenggam erat tangan SeHun.

"Tunggu!—Sebenarnya apa ini?" _protes _BaekHyun. Tao tertawa keras, "Aku adalah sepupu JongIn dari _China_. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku kembali ke Korea karena akan melanjutkan sekolah di Negara ini. Kebetulan sekali saat itu JongIn dan SeHun telah bertunangan, sejak saat itu aku tinggal bersama mereka—membuatku sering memanggilnya _dear, honey, sweety, babe, _dan sebagainya. Namun saat mendengar peraturan sekolah yang tidak memperbolehka siswanya menikah, maka sebisa mungkin mereka menunda pernikahan mereka, dan kedekatan mereka di sekolah. Itu sebabnya aku lebih dekat dengan SeHun."

ChanYeol _ternganga _tidak percaya, "Jadi selama ini kalian?"

JongIn tersenyum, ia mendekati ChanYeol dan BaekHyun, dengan tangan menggenggam SeHun, "Ya, kami telah bertunangan."

"Apa!"

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah kepanikkan diantara semua siswa. _Oh jangan sekarang! ChanYeol pingsan!_

**.The End.**

.

.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Plus-plus"<strong>

Saat ini JongIn dan SeHun berada di taman kota. Semenjak kejadian tadi siang di sekolah, kedua tangan mereka tidak henti-hentinya saling menggenggam—seolah takut mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali. JongIn mengacak rambut SeHun pelan, "Aku mencintaimu, SeHun."

SeHun terkekeh, ia menendang tulang kaki JongIn, membuat JongIn terpekik kesakitan—sambil melompat-lompat tidak jelas. "Kenapa kau menendangku?"

"Itu karena kau _bodoh_!—sekarang semua siswa tahu kita telah bertunangan!"

"Lalu apa salahnya? Kau menyesal telah bertunangan denganku?"

SeHun mendongak, menatap langit bersinar terang di atas. Walaupun terlihat samar, tapi JongIn melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, SeHun menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar menyesal?"

"Iya, aku menyesal, kenapa mereka mengetahui kita setelah kita bertunangan?—aku ingin mereka mengetahui kita telah menikah." Ujarnya dengan _semburat _merah tipis di kedua pipinya. _Shit! Itu terlalu romantic menurutnya, dan bukan style SeHun sama sekali. Tapi tak apalah, sekali-sekali tidak masalah._

JongIn menggenggam kedua tangan SeHun dan menciumnya satu persatu, lalu mencium bibir itu lembut. "Maka buat mereka terkejut dengan berita kau telah mengandung anakku, bagaimana?"

_DUGH!_

"_Aw! _Kim SeHun!—apa yang kau lakukan dengan _adik_ku?"

SeHun tersenyum _evil—_jauh lebih mengerikan dari amarah BaekHyun atau ChanYeol, ia berbisik pelan di telinga JongIn, "Aku? Aku memberinya sedikit pelajaran, agar mengerti sopan santun saat bertemu denganku nanti!" Kemudian dengan tanpa bersalah, SeHun pergi meninggalkan JongIn yang jatuh terduduk memegangi selangkangannya.

"_Ya! _Tunggu aku!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Huft… fanfic ini langsung tancap gas dalam satu hari. Capek banget buat bikinnya. Semoga aja fanfic ini memuaskan kalian.

Gimana, Mind to Review?

NB: Ah! Apakah kalian punya recommended lagu yang bagus? Kira-kira yang lagunya _slow, happy_, dan _lyrics_nya keren?—lagi demam lagu.

Regards,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


End file.
